Les moldus sont des pervers
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: ... Soit TOUS les auteurs sont des gros pervers dégueulasse, soit ... c'est elle qui commence à penser n'importe quoi. À qui la faute ?
1. Les moldus sont des pervers

**Les moldus sont des pervers**

**Auteur : **Ero-Pikachu  
**Disclaimer : **Qui est le débile qui va sur un site de fanfic sans connaitre l'auteur, ni l'oeuvre ? Toi ? Et bah sache que sur tes Harry Potter, c'est marqué en GROS son nom.  
**Rating : **T(+)  
**Note : **Revoici Ero-Pikachu avec ses abominations avec de Drago/Hermione à profusion. Yuck. Et bien sûr, la tête pensante du groupe, le Boss, le Parrain, la ... correctrice et uploadeuse ... : Chika **  
**

* * *

Hermione cherchait dans la bibliothèque. Elle était là depuis maintenant une bonne heure et n'avait pas encore trouvé le livre qu'elle voulait. Normal, me direz-vous ? Ce qui était quand même étonnant était qu'elle soit au rayon mécanique. Et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un livre pour assister au cours de d'étude des moldus. Il était normalement prévu de faire de la technologie mais elle ne trouvait pas le manuel de cours. Elle préféra renoncer et allait demander à Mme Pince qui lui indiqua qu'il y avait justement un élève qui avait oublié son livre personnel et qu'elle pouvait le lire le temps qu'il revienne et elle commença de suite à lire le manuel. « Emboutissage d'un gros tube dans … » Bon, essayons une autre page. « Le système des 64 bits … ». Putain, c'est pas possible. « Le cylindre que vous avez formé doit parfaitement s'emboîter dans le trou du … ». Une autre page. Vite … « Le plastique, matière imperméable, est souvent utilisé dans la fabrication de ... » Satan. « Ce métal s'oxyde difficilement et est très résistant. On l'utilise donc dans la fabrication de certains ustensiles, menottes, chaines ... ». Elle préféra lire le chapitre sur la physique-chimie. Physique, la pression : « La pression d'un liquide remontant dans un tube vertical permet un giclement de ... ». CHIMIE. Un tableau contenant toutes les formules d'atomes figurait en première page. Elle devait se renseigner sur ceux de la ligne 2, partie droite … B/C/N/O/F/Ne … Hermione sourit et se demanda si les scientifiques n'avaient pas caché de code secret dans ces formules … Peut-être à l'envers ...? eN/F/O/N/C …

Un cri retentit dans la bibliothèque. Un cri d'horreur.

- Granger, arrête d'effrayer les sang purs s'il te plaît et rends moi mon livre.  
- C'é-c'était ton livre ?  
- Ben oui, pourquoi ?  
- ... Je comprends. C'était donc ta faute. Tu as voulu me faire croire que je devenais perverse mais ça n'a pas marché ha ha. En fait c'est juste parce que c'est ton livre. Tu contamine les objets qui t'entourent et les rends malsains. Mais oui, c'est la seule explication logique à tout ça.

Et sur ces paroles très censées elle sortit de la bibliothèque.

- Malsain … ?

* * *

Précision importante. Toutes ces choses dégueulasses sont des citations. Tout est véridique.  
Si il y a des expression dont vous n'êtes pas sûrs de comprendre le sens, sachez que nous somme d'une espèce d'île paumée ayant développé des expressions et idiomes locaux. N'hésitez pas à demander des explications.

Ah, et si vous laissez deux ou trois review, cette conne sera contente et travaillera plus vite.


	2. Cuisine et biologie

**Cuisine et biologie**

**Auteur : **Ero-Pikachu, avec certaines citations de Chika  
**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre précédant  
**Rating : **Ce n'est pas ça qui va arrêter des fangirls perverses.  
**Note : **Ici, il n'est encore question que de citations idiotes, mais au prochain chapitre, les ennuis commencent pour Hermy ...

* * *

Merde. Cette fois, c'était la cuisine. Son cher professeur adoré avait cette fois décidé d'expérimenter le noble art de la cuisine. Il lui avait donc fallu une fois de plus chercher des livres de moldus à la bibliothèque. Chose assez difficile, étant donnée que les sorciers considéraient la « cuisine faite avec les mains » comme horrible. Même les sorciers de bas-étage pouvaient commander à un aliment de cuire tout seul, prenons un exemple concret : les Weasley. Toute cette culture l'empêchait donc de trouver un livre de cuisine dans cette bibliothèque. Il y avait sûrement un autre moyen que d'emprunter le livre que Malefoy aurait sûrement encore « oublié ». Elle alla prendre les clefs de la réserve, après tout elle l'avait déjà fait avec Harry donc une fois de plus ou de moins… Merde, elles n'étaient pas là.

- Euh, Mme Pince. Mr Pèdre m'a permis d'examiner un livre à la réserve. Je peux …  
- Ah, mais les clés sont avec Mr Severus qui les a demandés pour son fill- ... Mais ne pleurez pas, chère enfant.  
- Vous n'avez pas un livre de cuisine qui n'appartient pas à un Serpentard dénué de cœur qui rend les objets malsains rien qu'en les touchant ?

Après que sa demande soit satisfaite et après avoir reçu le livre de Neville, elle commença. Bon une recette simple, mousse au chocolat. « Après avoir cassé les œufs, battre les … ». Bon euh quiche lorraine ? « Avec la fourchette, piquez rapidement la … » Putain, ça allait pas recommencer. Clafoutis aux cerises ? « Enlevez les queues des cerises mais … ». Croquants ? « Sorti du four, enfoncez la lame d'un couteau … ». Les tartes ? « … au concombre ... » … « … des bananes et des oranges en décoration peuvent créer un arrangement très ... » NON. Cuisine japonaise. « Disposez de grosses boules de riz dans le ... ». On reste aux gâteaux. «Allumer le four et bien le chauffer ...». Les sandwiches, c'est plus facile. «... puis fourrez la saucisse dans le petit pain.» Oh punaise, les fruits de mer ! «Tirez d'un coup sur les queues des crevettes ...».

...

Draco Malefoy était sur le terrain de quidditch. Seul. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de ses groupies et les autres élèves étaient à Préaulard. Soudain, il vit une forme brune au loin arriver. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Granger ?  
- Malefoy, aide moooooooooooooa ...

* * *

Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent ! ^^ Si vous avez des questions, des insultes, des remarques, n'hésitez pas.  
A la prochaine fois.


	3. Tentative désespérée de sauvetage

**Tentative désespérée de sauvetage**

**Auteur : **Soi-disant Ero-Pikachu  
**Rating : **Vous vous en foutez, avouez  
**Disclaimer :** La seule chose nous appartenant dans cette fic, c'est son histoire et les scénarios des pornos cités. Toute ressemblance avec des lieux ou des personnes ayant existé est fortuite.  
**Note : **Après avoir corrigé à deux reprises ce torchon, parce que la première fois, j'ai tout perdu à cause d'une fausse manip, je vais me casser le cul à faire une note ? Vous savez où vous pouvez vous la foutre, cette fic ? **Ero-Pikachu : **Excusez-là, elle est nerveuse et elle est en manque d'ordi, elle a bousillé le sien, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on a pris du temps à uploader. On s'est débrouillées comme on a pu. (Arrête de faire fuir les lecteurs.)**  
**

* * *

- Bon, Granger, dis-moi de quoi as-tu besoin ?  
- Ben ... Je me demandais si éventuellement il serait possible d'imaginer que tu pourrais avoir l'idée de m'aider ? Après tout, on est pas des sauvages, on peut être civilisés de temps en temps.  
- En quoi consiste « l'aide » que je dois apporter et pourquoi moi ?  
- Euh ... Disons que vu que tu es un maître en la matière, je pensais que tu serai capable de m'en débarrasser, et je ne veux pas que mes amis soient au courant.  
- En matière de quoi ?  
- De perversité.

Il avait décidé de l'aider, après tout il était sûr que cette information lui serait utile pour plus tard. La tâche s'avérait un peu plus compliqué que prévu, cependant. En effet, ils avaient d'abord essayé un sortilège …

- Granger, tu prends ta baguette d'une main ferme et tu donne trois petits coups … Putain, c'est pas vrai, merde !  
- T'es censé m'aider, pas m'enfoncer encore plus.  
- Ouais, ben j'essaye, mais tu t'enfonces dans un trou énorme … Oublies ce que je viens de dire, Granger.

L'idée des sortilèges n'était manifestement pas la bonne, peut être qu'un peu de potion aiderait ?

- Donc, en ingrédients, il faut des ailes de chauve-souris, 2 queues de souris … Laisse tomber, le breuvage doit être crémeux et blanchâtre … Euh, une dernière : malaxez la préparation jusqu'à obtenir une grosse boule de ….  
- Malefoy, je commence à croire que tu ne souhaite pas m'aider.  
- C'est pas ma faute si tu m'as choisi pour écarter tes amis de ... Mais merde !

Les solutions magiques n'avaient pas été très utiles, pour l'instant peut être à cause de son sang moldu ? Une méthode tout aussi moldue et tout aussi conne s'imposait alors : la psychologie.

- Je vais dire des phrases dans un livre et chaque fois que tu penses pervers, je te frappe, ok ?  
- D'accord.  
- Bon commençons._ Le meurtrier enfonça lentement l'instrument de torture dans la chair, faisant cambrer la …._

**BAM**.

- _C'était le printemps, les oiseaux faisaient beaucoup de bruit en s'amusant bruyamment dans …._

**BAM**_._

- _Si tu ne fais pas cette mission, je te fais sauter la …_

**BAM.**

- Je ne ferai aucune remarque de peur d'empirer la situation.

En fait les moldus sont aussi cons que son père le disait. Méthode à la con. Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de la dégoûter.

- Malefoy, t'étais pas censé m'aider ? Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait dans une salle de classe à regarder tes pornos ? Si je me fais prendre, ma réputation …  
- Et ton amour propre tu t'en fous, c'est ça ? On va regarder des pornos super hards jusqu'à t'en dégoûter, ça devrait fonctionner.

Après quelques scènes choquantes (dont nous ne décrirons pas le contenu, désolées), Malefoy trouvait bizarre que Hermione ne semblait pas plus dérangée que ça. Au contraire, elle semblait intriguée. Elle finit par dire d'un ton neutre :

- A ton avis c'est vraiment possible de le faire avec une fouine et d'en éprouver du plaisir ?  
- Putain, parce que tu regardes le film depuis tout à l'heure ? C'est zoophile et juste avant c'étaient des gays !  
- C'est intéressant de voir comment on peut défier les lois élémentaires dans un art que tout le monde trouve obscène et vulgaire.  
- Bon je me casse, je veux pas être le seul à supporter une Gryffondor en chaleur, je ramène quelqu'un qui aura d'autres méthodes. A deux, on fait mieux !

* * *

Hein ? Un threesome ? La prochaine fois, entrée enscène d'un guest ... Devinez qui !


	4. Les sorciers sont des pervers

**Les sorciers sont des pervers**

**Auteur :** Ero-Pikachu, aidée de Chika  
**Note : **Voici le chapitre final, publié après quelque mois (disons 12) de ressourcement (de glandage artistique). Merci d'avoir suivi son (NOTRE) fic, et si vous ne l'avez pas suivie, vous avez cliqué dessus, ça rajoute des vues. Merci quand même.  
Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews et qui en laisseront !

* * *

Draco avait tout d'abord hésité. En effet, qui de Blaise et Théo était le meilleur choix ? Le premier, étant le plus con, n'aurait pas la bonne idée de se servir de cette information alors que le deuxième pourrait mieux comprendre Hermione grâce à son intelligence. Il hésita longtemps ainsi, quand il décida de faire appel à son psy personnel qui l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois : son parrain.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux savoir qui entre Théo ou Blaise pourrait venir en aide à une jeune fille, que je connais pas qui n'a jamais été dans ma classe et que je ne déteste pas ? Hmm, tout dépend en quoi consiste l'aide ?  
- Euh, c'est un sujet assez délicat mais elle veut se débarrasser de sa perversité …  
- Je vois, dans ce cas je te conseille Théo. C'est le plus pervers, il lui donnera sûrement envie de ne pas être comme lui.

Théo avait tout de suite accepté. Il est vrai qu'il était toujours d'accord quand la proposition incluait fille, salle vide et sexe. Draco n'avait donc pas eu à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour le convaincre. Ils pénétrèrent (vous n'êtes pas Hermione !) dans la salle prévue juste après le repas, Théo allait enfin pouvoir mesurer la grandeur de l'exploit à accomplir.

- Ah, c'est toi que Malefoy a ramené alors ? J'espère que tu seras plus efficace que lui.  
- Excuse-moi si t'es un cas désespéré. Bon Théo, je te montre la difficulté du travail. Déjà Granger, dis- moi les dernières pensées malsaines que tu as eu.  
- Euh, quand je suis allée te chercher sur le terrain … Et que tu parlais amoureusement à ton balai … Insinuant tout ce que tu lui ferais. Désolé, ça m'a marquée.  
- Je disais juste qu'il me fallait du lubrifiant parce qu'il glissait pas facilement, et que il n'atteignait plus sa vitesse d'autrefois … Bande de nymphomanes …  
- Théodore se racla la gorge, le temps que les deux autres imbéciles se rappellent de sa présence afin d'exposer son plan brillantissime.

- Les gars, on va faire un strip poker sans poker.  
- Elève ton langage et adapte ton vocabulaire en fonction de ton interlocuteur. Est-ce que je ressemble à un gars ?  
- C'est la seule chose qui te choque quand tu l'écoutes ?

Théodore suivit son conseil et observa ses interlocuteurs, attardant son regard sur Malefoy.

- Les filles, on va faire un strip poker sans poker.  
- N'insulte pas un Malefoy.  
- Tu veux dire une orgie ?  
- Mais nan, ce serait un jeu : chaque fois que l'un de nous pense de manière perverse, il enlève un vêtement.  
- Vous êtes des Serpentards, je vais vous désintégrer.  
- Evidemment, on commencera en cours.

Merde, ceci devenait problématique. La réputation qu'elle s'était bâtie pendant de nombreuses années allait être foutue en l'air, un choix s'imposait. Ou peut-être pas, il lui suffisait de se contrôler durant un après-midi... Ou bien se déshabiller discrètement. Bon, elle avait quand même le repas dans la grande salle pour se redonner du courage avant cette épreuve. Rejoindre Neville, l'innocence incarnée, semblait être une bonne préparation.

- Salut Neville !  
- Hermione, faut que jte parle de quelque chose …  
- Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
- Eh bien, en fait je m'en suis rendu compte récemment et je ne sais pas du tout comment régler ce problème. Je sais que toi, tu n'as sûrement aucunes expériences dans ce domaine mais j'aimerais bien un de tes cons- …  
- Putain, il me faut des gants et un bonnet si je veux pouvoir espérer survivre cet aprem !

Bon finalement, la pause détente n'avais pas eu l'effet espéré mais au moins sa détermination n'avait pas encore chuté. Et Neville avait toujours des problèmes allant de son devoir de potions à la perte de son hibou, il pourrait survivre quelques heures sans elle. Après tout, cette fois, c'est elle aurait besoin de chance. Et pourquoi diable avait-elle l'impression de se diriger vers les enfers en allant en salle de métamorphose ? Cela n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec les dignes fils de Satan qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, n'est ce pas ?

- Bon bonne chance Hermione, à mon avis c'est toi qui en aura le plus besoin.  
- Mais je t'emmerde Nott.

Nous n'ajouterons pas aux malheurs d'Hermione de lui rappeler le fait que toute discrétion était exclue, au cas où elle perdrait son contrôle de soi, étant donné le fait qu'elle était entourée de personnes n'ayant pas un esprit très sain.

- Non, Monsieur Weasley. Vous devez tenir votre baguette d'une main ferme, le mouvement du poignet doit aussi être plus souple. Si vous n'améliorez pas vos performances, votre jury ne pourra jamais être pleinement satisfait.

Dans un lourd silence, Hermione enleva son gant gauche.

- Le gant gauche, le gant droit, le bonnet et pourquoi pas une chaussette ? T'es sûre que tu veux vraiment guérir ? Oui ? Alors les gants et le bonnet, ça compte pour un vêtement.  
- Je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix en te choisissant plutôt que l'autre couillon, t'as plus d'autorité.  
- Miss Granger, qu'avez-vous ?  
- J'ai un peu chaud, professeur.  
- En décembre ?

Il n'y avait rien de plus hilarant que de voir la miss-je-sais-tout chercher des excuses à cause d'un jeu que vous aviez inventé et auquel elle avait été obligé de participer. Rien à part voir Rogue en string danser la polka.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour du professeur Chourave de constater le changement de son élève.  
- Ecoutez-moi bien, aujourd'hui nous allons effectuer un travail des plus sérieux. Vous voyez tous les jolies fleurs roses et blanches aux tiges fines et fragiles qui ont l'air totalement inoffensives ? Ben on s'en occupe pas, nous on prends les rouges avec les mâchoires aux dents acérées, pleines de piquants qui ont l'air carnivores. Donc je vous vous aurais prévenus, faites attention à ne pas vous couper !  
Evidemment vu qu'Hermione avait retiré ses gants suite à une malheureuse erreur en métamorphose, ça ne manqua pas : elle se coupa.  
- Attention Miss. Ces doigts sont précieux et peuvent vous servir dans de nombreux domaines … Mais pourquoi enlevez vous votre veste ?  
- Oh, j'ai peu chaud madame.  
- Faites attention à ne pas trop souffrir de la chaleur.

En regardant Draco légèrement perdu, elle lui lança d'un ton moqueur :  
- A ton tour !

Il lui lui restait que sa jupe et sa chemise, elle n'avait donc plus droit à l'erreur. De plus, le dernier cours qu'elle supportait maintenant était celui de Potions. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se contrôle car sinon elle serait bien obligée d'enlever l'un des deux, c'est pour cela que cette heure était cruciale.

- Nous allons aujourd'hui fabriquer un nouveau type de potions qui convient aux besoins des animaux comportant des changement de teintes flashy imprévisibles. Ai-je besoin de préciser que je ne souhaite pas qu'une nouvelle explosion se produise ? Les listes d'ingrédients sont sur vos tables, je vais aller voler une armure dans la salle de décoration afin de prévoir vos futurs échecs. En attendant, aucunes conneries !

- Ouais, on pourrais la tester sur la chatte de Rusard …  
- Bon, il faut des moules pour leur donner des formes précises, des trucs composés à 90% de sucre …  
- Pour ça, il suffit de prendre les énormes sucettes de Honeyduke …  
- Après, c'est le liquide blanc que Granger adore et boit tous les matins …  
- ça s'appelle du lait, Malefoy.  
- Ouais, et les grosses boules dans le bocal c'est quoi ?  
- Je veux rien supposer mais ça ressemble à des... yeux.

L'arrivée de Rogue mit fin au supplice d'Hermione.

- Laissez tomber, y'en a aucune qui me convient, elles sont toutes trop petites. Je rentre dans aucune, elles sont trop étroites.

Enfin, presque.

DEUX HEURES PLUS TARD.

- Oh putain, c'était juste mais finalement elle a pas tenu le coup.  
- Tu parles, ça lui apprendras à être sainte d'esprit. Jme demande toujours comment elle a fait pour choisir entre sa jupe et sa chemise.  
- Heureusement, on a les photos pour le lui rappeler. Merci Collin.  
- Et dire que nous les grands Draco et Blaise, avons débarrasser quelqu'un de sa perversité. Qui l'aurait cru ?  
- Ouais, n'empêche quelle longue et dure histoire.  
- C'est assez dur à avaler.

Et les deux couillons rigolèrent de leurs propres stupidités jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une voix horrifiée derrière eux.

- J'en ai marre, je veux plus jamais penser pervers. Que quelqu'un m'aide !

Ils se retournèrent pour dévisager la personne concernée puis se regardèrent, tout d'abord interloqués puis réjouis.

- Salut Neville. Alors comme ça, t'as besoin d'aide ?

Un sourire illumina leur visage démoniaque.

* * *

C'est fini (enfin). Avec un peu de chance, j'ai réussi à vous donner un esprit pervers !


End file.
